Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{9}{100}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}$
Answer: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=\dfrac{9}{100}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{3}{10}}\Big)^{2}=\dfrac{9}{100}$ So $\left(\dfrac{9}{100}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}=\dfrac{3}{10}$